As is known, the aforesaid damping has the object of replacing the tendency of the gyroscopic axis of a gyrocompass to hunt along an elliptical path by a progressive approach to a stop position along a spiral path. However, the application of a torque for this purpose has the consequence that the orientation of the spin axis is displaced, with respect to the true meridian, eastward in the northern hemisphere and westward in the southern hemisphere. The error may be calculated, for a given compass, as a function of the latitude where the same is situated, and may be tabulated for the correction of the reading, or else the same may be directly corrected in various ways; furthermore, in cases where the compass is provided with an electrical device for the transmission of the indication to repeaters or loads, a corresponding correction must be introduced into this transmission. This may be done by displacing the entire binnacle of the compass through an angle equal and opposite to the calculated error, or by displacing through such an angle the connection between the synchro indication transmitter and the cardanic suspension of the gyrocompass, but this requires complex mechanisms with sealing difficulties due to the fact that the compass is normally immersed in a liquid. The correction may also be introduced by devices acting directly on the gyroscopic system, but this presents the drawback of putting out of service the entire equipment in case of a failure.